Sleep
by CallMeEli
Summary: Sleep is when you look the most fragile. As Shikamaru sees Temari sleep, he realizes the smallest things about her, one thing she can't hide, one of the reasons why he cherished her. Rated K for swearing. (I suck at summaries, just read) Oneshot.


**A/N: So this is a ShikaTema story. Excuse the title please since I couldn't think of a proper one that would be the best for it. If you thought of something after reading the story, feel free to review and tell me!**

**I guess I gave it this title because I think sleep is where you see a person in their most fragile moment and you tend to look and realize something. Maybe it's just me, I don't know. This was just a little idea I came up with and decided to write it down. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**(Yay for Shikatema being canon!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or Naruto. Kishimoto owns every bit.**

* * *

**Sleep.**

_"Sleep makes you see a different and almost rare side of a person, especially a person who hides many things" -Unknown_

_"Sleep is when you're the most weakest as you are unconscious. You become fragile." -A. L._

It was late afternoon, there she was standing near the gates of Konohagakure, tired and hungry. The Suna Princess tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her lazy, good-for-nothing escort who was supposed to be there an hour ago. "Fucking idiot" she cussed under her breath. She took off with a flaming aura around her in search of the lazy ninja and she knew exactly where he could be.

**(2 hours ago)**

He watched the clouds float effortlessly in the sky as a cool breeze brushed the grass and trees and through his skin. His hands behind his head, _'Still an hour left, I guess I'll just nap'_ The lazy man yawned and dozed off to a deep slumber.

**(Present)**

The Suna Princess finally caught a glimpse of her lazy escort and stomped her way to him. She grabbed her fan and with much force hitting the floor beside him causing a loud thud. Shikamaru sprung up completely awake and was ready to weave his hand signs. The giant fan and his head made contact causing him to groan in exasperation.

"You were sleeping this whole time and didn't bother eh?" Temari stated with fury.

Shikamaru frowned and face palmed himself, "Shit" he said under his breath.

It was already sunset and evening was taking over. He dusted himself and stared at Temari apologetically, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think I would oversleep. Was not my intention really." he explained.

Temari's eyebrows furrowed. Mixed feelings between shock and confusion. She stared straight into his eyes, she felt her heart soften a bit. She sighed, she didn't understand why, but something in his eyes made her believe him.

She sat down, setting her fan aside and looked up. She yawned, "I'm extra tired today so you slacking off like usual isn't acceptable." she simply said.

Shikamaru sat down beside her, "I'm sorry." he repeated.

He didn't know why but he just felt like this time he needs to be sorry. For once that he actually didn't mean to slack off leads to this. Temari raised a brow staring at him, "Stop saying that, Crybaby"

Shikamaru frowned at her,"Troublesome woman" he retorted.

Temari grinned. She yawned again.

Shikamaru noticed the bags under her eyes, "Why so tired?" He asked.

"Paperwork, tons of them. I'm glad Gaara gave me a vacation after all that. I don't think I can take seeing heaps of papers again without collapsing." She answered sighing.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Tch. Well then, let's go to your apartment already so you can rest. I was already late so partly my fault." He stood up and gestured for Temari as he lend a hand to her. Temari rolled her eyes and denied the offer as she stood up herself.

She stretched and gave another yawn. _'__Tch. She's peaceful when she's tired.__'_ Shikamaru thought "Want to stop by to get some sweet chestnuts?" He invited without thinking. Temari, once again surprised blinked blankly at him then just nodded. The lazy ninja nodded back then they both took off.

x-x-x

After stopping by the chestnut shop, they made their way to Temari's apartment. She noticed that they haven't seen anyone of their friends yet.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Ino and the other girls are probably helping to plan and decorate the hall in the Hokage building and some of the guys are in a mission I assume and I don't know about the others." Shikamaru answered.

Temari's brows furrowed, "Decorate for what?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know."

Temari scoffed, "As usual, lazyass" She insulted with mischievous grin.

The lazy ninja rolled his eyes, "Even when you're tired, you're still troublesome" He whispered to himself.

Receiving a hard nudge on the arm, "I can hear you, you know?" Temari reminded scowling. Shikamaru just frowned.

Temari huffed in relief as they entered the apartment. She set aside her fan and the chestnuts in the kitchen then dropped on the couch sinking in.

She gave out a yawn. "Sit down Nara, you're making me more tired." She ordered staring at the lazy ninja standing awkwardly in front of her.

She sighed inwardly. Shikamaru reluctantly obeyed and dragged himself to sit on the other end of the couch . He sighed. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, _'Odd how she didn't rage as much as I expected earlier. I didn't mean it though. I didn't think I would oversleep, hm__'_ He thought to himself.

He lazily turned to the Suna Princess at the other end of the couch, his eyes lit up. Sleeping soundly, her soft breathing, looking as peaceful as ever was Temari, who's head was leaned back and slightly falling on the side.

Shikamaru scoffed softly, _'Scary yet beautiful__'_ he thought as a smile grew on his lips as he stared at the kunoichi asleep. _'To think someone so troublesome can look so angelic at the same time..'_ He shook his head at the thought. _'I should put her into a proper sleeping position..'_ He stood up and carefully placed his hands behind the Sand kunoichi's head and her legs to carry her hoping that she wouldn't wake up for the fear of her ending his life at that very moment.

She stirred making the lazy ninja freeze. He gulped. In his surprise, the Suna Princess snuggled closer as she let out a slight groan but didn't open her eyes and drifted back to her slumber. Shikamaru sighed in relief. He stared at her, admiring her - her messy, sand blonde hair, her fair slightly tanned skin and her tender lips. Shikamaru inwardly blushed. _'Troublesome..'_ he thought. He laid her gently on the couch.

As he admired her features, he lifted his hand to her face. His thumb caressing her cheek, _'How could I have possibly fell for a troublesome woman like you? If only you knew..' _he thought sighing. He stood up and walked to the corner of the room. Unzipping his flak jacket and placing it on the floor, he laid down and rested his head on it. _'If only I had the guts to tell you..'_ He contemplated as he as well fell in a deep slumber.

Temari stirred, feeling comfortable as ever, she stretched as she opened her eyes blinking blankly, _'When did I get into this position..?'_ She thought. She sat up and gave out a yawn as she tried to remember how she ended up like that, _'I don't move much when I sleep, or am I wrong..'_ She contemplated. _'Unless...__'_ she turned to her left, an empty space where a lazy ninja was sitting before she fell asleep.

_'Ah, Shit. I forgot about him. He left?__'_ She searched around the room, "Nara?" She called out.

No one answered, _'Maybe he left. after laying me down.. tch.__'_ She thought inwardly blushing. She scowled at herself. A light snore caught her attention, she looked around and at the dark corner of the room, a lazy, pineapple head ninja laid in deep sleep. The kunoichi's lips quirked into a smile, _'Idiot. There's a guest room, he could have used that.'_ She thought as she walked towards him.

Unsure whether she should wake him or not, she glanced down at him. Peaceful. One word that described him. _'How did you, out of all guys, can make my heart fucking beat so fast, make my stomach feel weird, make me feel so fucking soft and mostly.. make me fall for you?' _She let out an exasperated sigh. She decided to lay down not so close to him and relax a bit. _'Most men don't last long with me complaining how much I scare them. I'm glad about that. But you.. you complain, yet you stay. What is it about you...__'_ Her thoughts subsided as she dozed off.

The two peacefully slept at the corner of the room on the floor. This was witnessed by a Blonde Ninja and a Masked Man. Standing by the window were the two just passing by as Temari's apartment was in the same building as Naruto's.

Both their eyes lit up in amusement and surprise, "Ohhhh! Is that Shikamaru with a girl..?! Oh wait.. I recognize her.. Temari-san!" The Blond ninja blurted out.

"Well, who would have thought those two finally realized." Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei look! Temari-san just wrapped her arms on Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped excitedly.

Kakashi patted him on the back, "Keep it down, we wouldn't want to ruin the moment." he ordered.

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Now I'm glad I pushed Shikamaru off during the Chuunin Exams" He recalled grinning.

Kakashi raised a brow, he wasn't really there to witness that. "I heard about that.. I guess you're right" he smiled under his mask,

"Well come on Naruto, you can go home now. I only walked with you since you said you wanted to talk. It's late, I'm tired. Good night." He waved then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto scowled, "He did it again." He gave one last glance to the couple on the floor. Temari's head on Shikamaru's chest and his arm around her, _'Why are they on the floor though?' _He shrugged at the thought then headed back to his room. The night drifted silently and peacefully in the village of Konoha.

x-x-x

Shikamaru awoke with the sound of the birds chirping outside. He felt something heavy on his chest, glancing down was the Sand kunoichi. His eyes widened with bewilderment as heat rushed up to his cheeks. Temari laid on his chest breathing softly, her hands around him and deep asleep. He decided not to move and admire the moment. He stared out the window, clouds floating freely in the morning sky. He didn't recall doing anything or standing up. He felt a little awkward at the fact that his arms were around her, _'Maybe I did it unconsciously..' _he thought as he tried to stop himself from turning pink.

He gave out a deep sigh. The sand kunoichi stirred on his chest causing Shikamaru to keep steady.

"Nara, you have exactly 10 seconds to explain how this happened." Temari ordered with a threatening voice.

Shikamaru frowned,_ 'As expected.'_ he thought as he shrugged.

"I don't know." he simply answered.

Temari laid still trying to recall the happenings from last night. Heat rushed up to her face as she gripped Shikamaru's shirt, remembering that she laid down beside him then fell asleep.

"Are you okay Temari?" Shikamaru asked in worry, sitting up a bit.

"Stay still" Temari ordered trying hard to hide her face.

Shikamaru quirked a brow but did what she said laying back down. He stared down at her, feeling more awkward than before now that she was awake. Silence conquered the room. _'What am I doing.. should I just go for it?' _Temari thought silently, flustered.

Shikamaru inwardly sighed in exasperation, he was tired of keeping it in, _'I hope this fucking works'_ he thought as he scoffed out loud.

"Troublesome. I don't get you woman. One minute you act like you're going to kill me and the next you're all fine. Like right now, what is it really? You want me to go, I will. I don't know how we got into this but my body reacts unconsciously while I'm asleep. Can't you just make up your fucking mind? You're annoying" He blurted out pretending to be slightly annoyed and immediately regretted each and every word.

Temari's eyes widened, her stomach churned, her heart felt so soft that it hurt, her grip on his shirt loosened and she couldn't speak.

She shook her head and she sat up. She scowled but under that scowl she felt tears coming up. She didn't know why, why what he said affected her so much when it wasn't much of a big deal.

"What the fuck is your problem? You know, of all people know that I've been like this the whole time. You know how I act and out of everybody you know things that I've never told anyone and I-" She was cut off with arms wrapping her waist. Shikamaru thought that it was already time, once was enough, he pushed her too much.

He leaned closer to Temari, whispering in her ear "Troublesome woman.." He softly started as his voice cracked.

The Suna Kunoichi froze.

His voice sent shivers down her spine, "I didn't think you would get that affected and I am deeply sorry." he sighed, _'This is harder than I thought, I don't know what to say' _He thought as he swallowed and took a breath.

"I didn't know what else to do honestly. It gets more troublesome each day and worse of all I can't do anything about it." He paused.

Temari didn't move one bit, she sat there completely bewildered with what was happening at that moment.

When she didn't reply, Shikamaru continued, "Everyday you're annoying me even when you aren't here. As troublesome as it is, I don't mind. See, I didn't mean anything I said earlier to trigger you like this. I just thought it through hoping it would work. Strategy. Though this one was a hard one I've ever faced in my whole life." He paused once again taking a breath.

That time, Temari replied, "What's your point? That you're playing with me?" she hissed softly.

"Troublesome. I'm not playing with you. My point is..." Shikamaru said as he gritted his teeth. His heart was beating rapidly, _'__How did dad even do this without feeling like my chest will blow off anytime soon?__'_ he thought but he inhaled deeply, closing eyes shut then finally admitted.

"Is that- I love you."

And that was it.

The Suna Kunoichi, the tough, the aggressive, blunt and cold hearted woman felt like the most fragile thing on earth. Her heart beat rapidly increased, heat rushed to her face, butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she had no control of her body.

Her hands automatically wrapped around Shikamaru's torso gripping his shirt and leaned her head on his shoulder looking down, "Idiot." She simply said. Her lips quirked into a smile. She couldn't believe it but she accepted it - her heart thankful. "You have no fucking idea how long I've waited for you to say that." she softly whispered.

The sand kunoichi, believe it or not was red all over. Shikamaru was taken a back by her reaction, he pulled her closer.

"You're not the only one annoyed. You think I like this unknown feeling I get everyday when I'm with you. Even back in Suna. I thought I was going crazy and I couldn't accept the fact. No one.. no men bothers to stay being afraid of me and everything. But like I gave a flying fuck about it. But you of all people, you complained yet you stayed. What's with you?" She confessed.

Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome woman.. I don't even know myself." he scoffed. He pulled away from gently and stared in her eyes, he scoffed at her flushed face then leaned closer as his lips brushed on her delicate cheek. Though he hesitated but still decided to go for it even if it risked his life.

Temari's eyes lit up as she felt her heart race and her words caught in her throat.

Shikamaru stared at her smirking as he surprisingly watched the sand kunoichi slowly turn red.

Temari scowled at this, "Fuck you" she hissed then grabbed a fistful of Shikamaru's shirt and pulled him close as their lips met.

Shikamaru who was taken a back felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. Temari passionately kissed him but when he was about to respond, she pulled back with a triumphant grin on her face. The lazy ninja, the smart and well known strategist sat there blinking blankly at the most 'troublesome yet beautiful' woman he knows with his mouth left open as she took his breath away. Literally.

"Who's the tomato now, eh Nara?" The Suna Princess haughtily said.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Troublesome.. the least you can do is let me respond back" he mentioned as he smirked at the Kunoichi.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Please. Like I'll let you do-" she was immediately cut off by a strong push causing her to fall flat on her back.

Shikamaru's hands locked her wrists on the floor and stared deeply in her eyes "What the fuck are you-"

And again Temari was rudely interrupted with a pair of lips colliding with hers.

She refused at first but willingly gave up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance and she let him in, their tongues passionately danced with each other causing Temari to slightly groan.

They both pulled back panting heavily forgetting to breathe. "For a guy who doesn't say much, you're one hell of a kisser" Temari complimented smirking at him.

Shikamaru grinned, "For a troublesome woman who talks too much, I would say the same." he replied.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Get the fuck off me now, you're heavy." she pushed him off and he lazily plopped to the side staring at her as she stood up.

"You carried me last night?" Temari softly said looking away.

Shikamaru smiled, "It wouldn't be good for the back if you stayed in that sitting position" Temari simply nodded.

"And you moved beside me last night? Or did I magically carry you beside me?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

Temari glared at him with a slight blush on her cheek, "Shut up."

Shikamaru smiled. He sighed as he stood up, "Troublesome. I'm going to get scolded when I come back, how am I going to explain this." he muttered.

"Crybaby. Just tell Yoshino-san that you were over at your girlfriend's house." Temari raised a brow, her hands on her hips, trying to act natural and not to let heat raise to her cheek because of that word.

Shikamaru's eyes widened surprised but composed himself giving a half smile. "Always deciding on your own and telling me what to do." he shook his head pausing. "I'll be sure to tell her." He finally said smiling.

Temari scoffed grinning sheepishly, "Crybaby".

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru retorted smirking back.

"I'll see you later... And thanks by the way." Shikamaru bid his farewell.

"You're treating me lunch later, okay? Okay. Now leave." Temari simply said causing the lazy ninja to roll his eyes and smile leaving.

x-x-x

As the door shut and there were no more foot steps to be heard, Temari gave out a sigh of relief. "Damn." She murmured as she lightly touched her lips and slowly sat down against wall recalling what just happened earlier and the irresistible happiness that lurk never ending in her.

Shikamaru who finally exited the building inhaled the fresh Konoha air and exhaled as he smiled at the events that morning. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started off to his house.

Yoshino impatiently tapped her foot as she stood in front of her husband who was sitting and reading a book. "Where is your son?! He didn't come back home since last night!" She complained.

Shikaku simply shrugged. "He's a grown man. He knows how to take care of himself. I heard he escorted the Suna Ambassador yesterday. He's probably with her" He replied.

Yoshino's brows furrowed, "Suna? You mean Temari?"Shikaku nodded. A smile creeping on his lips.

Yoshino couldn't help but smile back at his lazy husband, "At least she'll get that lazy ass moving" She exclaimed then went back to the kitchen. The head of the Nara shook his head smiling.

Shikamaru knocked on the door of his own home, mentally and physically getting ready for shouting from his troublesome mother.

Surprised, a man with scars and with the same pineapple hair opened the door smiling. He didn't say anything and let Shikamaru walk in. Shikamaru stared at him questioning what he was up to. Normally, he would be to lazy to open the door. He eyed the man suspiciously. As he plopped on the couch and his dad reflecting his actions, Shikaku returned to his book.

"Where's mum?" Shikamaru asked. Shikaku simply shrugged not bothered about anything else. With a sigh, Shikamaru lazily stood up and headed for the kitchen.

The long black haired woman, sat down sipping her tea deep in thought.

"Mum?" Shikamaru quirked a brow at her.

"Hm?" She simply responded.

"Are you guys okay? You've been acting weird.." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Your room was clean today." Yoshino replied out of topic.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, giving a nervous smile, "I was with- " he tried to explain but was cut off immediately.

"I expect you not to slack off anymore. She's the right woman for you. I like her. She'll keep your ass moving and be sure you treat her right." Yoshino blurted out and smiled at herself.

She finished her tea then joined the head of the Nara in the living room as she leaned on him closing her eyes.

Shikamaru completely confused and bewildered just went up stairs to his bedroom to shower then change.

"Reminds me of us you know?" Yoshino stated softly.

Shikaku smiled as he leaned his head on hers, "They have a lot more to face. This is just the beginning." he mentioned.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I apologize for some grammatical errors or spelling mistakes and such.  
**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Constructive criticism is accepted as well.**

**Shikamaru and Temari here may slightly be out of character but I was kind of just imagining how they would react in that type of situation like any normal person would. But who am I kidding? Everyone is different.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll post more if I ever think of anything else.**

_**Over n Out**_

_**-Eli**_


End file.
